ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Nora Butler Confronts Rob Scene
Flashback to 1974, airing at some point in The Father, the Son, and the Suicide after Richard's reveals (A person enters the room, walking in with a bag, They walk over next to the crib, dropping the bag silently to not alert the sleeping child. Looking over, they observe the child, before footsteps are heard. The person turns around to see Nora Butler, the wife of Richard and mother of a newly born Charles Butler.) Richard? It’s me Nora. Rob? Yes. Why are you in here so late? I was just about to make sure the baby was sleeping before I went to bed. I had to talk to Richard, but I saw the crib, and I couldn’t help myself. Oh, I can wake him if you want. If he’s sleeping, I don’t want to disturb him. What’s in the bag Rob? Oh nothing. Rob, what’s in the bag? I said nothing Nora. It’s an empty bag from the station. Then can I look at it? Why? Because while I know you’re his friend, it’s odd that you’re sneaking into the manor at this time. You didn’t even knock. I had a key. Well, leave him be and come back tomorrow. I can’t Nora. Why not? Because it’s about your son. … what about my son? I didn't want to have to do this but I have no choice. Nora, your child has to die. Come again? He has to die. Rob, what are you saying? Why would you even- you. You came here to kill MY SON? Yes. How dare you? Nora, keep your voice down. (Rob takes out his gun, and aims it at Nora) Why? Why kill Charles? I have my reasons. He’s part of something bigger now. A greater mystery. You know of what I speak of Nora. He’s told you about our group, about Kross. Don’t say his name. Surely you know that the two of them had relations… Enough! All lies. Richard would never love a man, especially that one. It’s true though, I saw them once together. Why do you think they keep him separate from the rest of the inmates? He’s a psychopath. He’s an abomination, Nora. Worse, everyone believes that he was The Fiend back in ’64. It’s true though, isn’t it? (Rob snickers, looking back at Nora) Richard wanted love. Eric wanted to leave. David wasn’t that interested in mysteries anymore. The only ones left were Kross and I. We share a common interest in the island, and are both driven to achieving our goals. Kross chose to make his methods more… public than I did. I wanted to force the group to continue to search for the clues, search for hints in the mystery, but I knew that I couldn’t convince them. I realized it would take something on a more supernatural level to force them to think they had to solve it. It was you. You’re the Fiend. (Rob nods, clearly glad she understood). Rather, I was. I pinned the identity of the Fiend on Kross when I realized there was minor suspicion on myself. After what Kross did, it made sense to the rest of the group. I decided to end my time as that persona, at least until the next Night of the Dead, which our group missed unfortunately. Luckily, in fifteen years, the Night of the Dead will return. What is so important about this island that you would try to kill my son and frame your crimes on that maniac? Good question. I believe that this island is in fact a very famous island of literature. I believe this is the island of Altantis. You’re insane. Altantis isn’t real. But it is, and I’ll explain why. You see, one of the clues I managed to find I shared with Kross shortly stated “Paga con la sangre de los cinco y seras recompendsado con el don de la vida eterna”. It’s translation states, “Pay with the blood of the five and you shall be rewarded with the gift of eternal life”. I believe this to be literal and metaphorical. You see, I have a theory about the true nature of this island, and since you’re here, I’ll tell you about it. You see, I believe that long ago, and I have seen traces of this island having a civilization before the Spanish, there was Altantis. There was a population greater than the times of the Greeks. I believe that they did find the gift of eternal life, whether it be a Fountain of Youth, an elixir of life, I don’t know but it doesn’t matter. They found the key to defeating death. MURDER would be impossible! Death would be non-existent. It was the greatest achievement mankind ever made, and then they died. Why? You read The Tower of Babel at Sunday School when you were eight, just like the rest of us. Babel was never finished because it was an attempt to overthrow the authority of God. You and I believe in the same divine being, and I believe that the divine being did indeed wipe out this entire island, much like Sodom and Gomorrah. I’m sorry for bringing up Sunday School lessons, but it’s true. I believe that everyone died, and the island sank. Except one lived, one who lived possibly thanks to the gift. Time went on, the being evolved to adapt the water, until the island came back up, and the being returned, adapting once more. By the time of 15th century, the being was not as human as before. Thus, when the conquistadors arrived on the island, they believed this survivor to be a demon. A monster. A Fiend. Correct. Darwin proved the theory of evolution; surely it is not a stretch to see how man could evolve in such a destructive way. They may or may not have killed him, I do not know. But the story of the beast being sent into the mountain that much I believe in. I also believe that they found the traces of civilization left on the mountain, and possibly the gift itself. Catholic Conquistadors are not so much fans of eternal life coming from any source but their lord. So they sealed it up, and attempted to make it difficult for anyone to find it. Because their fear wasn’t that the demon would spread its influence into the world, their fear was that the knowledge that one could overcome death without the faith of their religion would spread and corrupt mankind. They named the island Isla del Misterio, as no one was to truly know the origins of the island, and thus they would remain a mystery. Except that one conquistador wrote his thoughts down in a series of scrolls passed down generation to generation, until recently found by me, hidden away by my father. True, I am not one of the Five, but I know the truth, or at least what I believe to be the truth. Because my ancestor said, “The monster was hidden away today. The evil on this island is great, corruption once existed in its native peoples, who could not understand that eternal life came only from our God”. The Atlantis part is merely speculation, but I believe the rest of it is true. But if is true… if I am the one to rediscover the civilization… I will be everlasting in the eyes of history. I will be immortal in books across the world. History will know me as a hero. My life will have been worth every tear and ache. It is my destiny to bring the Five to the mountain. It’s my destiny to take what is mine. No one can take that away from me. Not even you. If you need the Five, why are you trying to kill Charles? The boy will become a part of this one day if he lives. I can’t risk another faction trying to take what is mine. If the Butler family line is allowed that honor, then I will have wasted everything. All I need is to collect his blood. In 15 years, I can use his blood, and become a legend. You are not touching my son. (Rob grins, walking towards her, as the new mother takes a few steps back, scared) Do you know, Nora, how hard it has been? To keep all of this from you and Richard, especially Richard? He’s my best friend. If I’m being honest Nora, in many ways, you are like a sister to me. You have shown me the kind of person that I hope I meet one day when this is all said and done. I’m glad you came into his life. I’m glad you allowed him to be happy after his struggles. But your purpose is over now. You’re not needed. (Rob hits Nora with the gun, she falls to the ground, as he puts his gun away and walks over to the bag he had placed on the ground nearby the crib, and opens it up, pulling out a glass bottle of a substance. ) This was meant to kill Charles, but I guess we can change plans. The boy will live Nora, unfortunately, I will be attending your funeral. I would kill you with this gun, but Suicide is such a better way to die then MURDER, don’t you agree Nora? (He forces Nora’s mouth open, forcing the substance down her throat, before placing the bottle in her hands, making sure her fingerprints are on it. He then takes the glass out of her hand, lifts it up high, and waits for a few seconds.) Goodbye Nora. (Rob let's go of the glass, quickly leaving the room as the glass hits the ground. The shatter echoes across the manor, as a scream was heard. ) Nora? Where are you? (Charles begins crying, as Richard enters the room, alerted by his crying. He stops, looking at Nora, and drops to the ground beside her. ) Oh god no, please no. Nora, Nora! Don’t die, please I can’t lose you. I can’t lose you! Nora! Nora!